


Multiverse Dilemma

by NerdAddiction



Series: Supergirl: Adventures Through the Universe and Daily Life of A Superhero [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdAddiction/pseuds/NerdAddiction
Summary: The DEO was filled with aliens, monsters, heroes, criminals, villains, and humans all working together to help save the multiverse. Everyone bustling around, working together without trying to kill each other. Well, sort of. Still, it was a sight to see, something Kara wished would happen a bit more often without a crisis at stake, but she didn't really have time to dwell on it considering the multiverse was about to be completely destroyed, and there were still so many things she still needed to do and say. And specifically speaking, all of them related to Lena.





	Multiverse Dilemma

They were all gathered together in front of the DEO wishing each other good luck before heading off on their individual assignments. One of them being Kara and Alex who was currently trying to assure her sister that she was completely fine. Since her fight with the Anti- Monitor had almost gotten her killed the last time she confronted him with Barry and the others. Plus, her upcoming battle with him and Lex weren't exactly helping matters.

"I'll be right there if you need me, Kara. And, if anything goes wrong-" Alex said.

"I know, Alex. Get out of there as soon as you see an opening. Don't worry I have Clark to watch my back this time. Well, three of them actually. Plus, Barry, Oliver, Batman, Batwoman, the Legends, and you get my point. I'll be fine. I promise." Kara said.

Alex sighed. "Alright, just be careful. Okay?" She said pulling her sister in for a hug.

"Of course." Kara replied tightly wrapping her sister in her arms before letting her go and smiling as she left through the extrapolator portal to meet with the others. She hoped that she might have reassured her sister's fretful worries of the battle ahead. But, she also understood that Alex would always probably worry about her.

Now, the only person left was Lena who was currently avoiding her. Well, maybe she was avoiding her too, but she couldn't keep avoiding her. She needed to talk to her. To tell her she was sorry about everything that had happened these past couple months. That she never wanted to hurt her. That more than anything she trusted her and that she-

"They look perfect for one another." Lena said. Kara whipped her head around not expecting to see Lena standing next to her in a waist-length dress crossing her arms nonchalantly as she watched Clark and his wife playing with their son from across the room. Kara hadn't seen her in months, weeks, or maybe even years. She'd lost count, and in all honesty, she had thought from their last conversation and recent events she was the last person Lena wanted to see.

Kara fumbled as she struggled to grip herself to compile a reply. How were you supposed to talk with someone after months of arguing with each other about everything, but nothing at the same time. But looking at her as Lena's lips curled into a slight smile as Clark attempted to hold his son with Lois glaring at him when he almost dropped him made Kara wish she could take back everything she said or did. If it meant that she could just see her happy and smiling again, and not the root of all her pain.

"L-Lena! Y-Yeah, they do. It can almost be sickening sometimes. I once went to visit the Daily Planet to ask Clark for some sources about an article I was writing and found the two them in the janitor's closet about to do....y-you know." Kara said slightly blushing from the memory and kicking herself for telling something so trivial and embarrassing.

"The man of steel having a secret rendezvous with Lois Lane in the janitor's closet of the Daily Planet. No one would believe it." Lena said playfully.

"Oh....believe it. It was worse than finding Mon-el in the copy room on his first day of work at Cat-Co." Kara said shuddering at the memory.

"You think they would have learned some self-restraint by now after being married all these years." Lena replied letting out a bit of a laugh before composing herself.

"Yeah..." Kara said smiling at her. It was the first time she had heard Lena genuinely laugh at something for a while. It was nice, and for a minute, Kara had forgotten all about the multiverse self-imploding and that Lena and her were just having a lovely conversation. Like old times. Except they weren't friends anymore, and the universe was about to be destroyed, and that meant she was running out of time to work things out with Lena. Including, whatever this was. "Lena, I-I wanted to thank you. For the upgrade to the suit. You saved my life, again." 

"I'm always on your side, right? Besides, I figured you might need it. You are facing my brother and if you're facing him he's going to have some new tricks up his sleeve." Lena said still watching Lois and Clark interacting and playing with their son.

"I feel safer already." Kara said smiling at Lena trying to reassure her that'd she be okay.

Lena turned sharply towards her and she almost took a step back when she saw the mix of fury and hurt in Lena's eyes. "I do not need your false assurances, Supergirl. We both know that if it came down to the universe and the people you love. You would choose them. No matter the consequences. But, you can't, choose them." She said firmly.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to save the people I love! If I can't-" Kara argued.

"Because its the universe, Kara!" Lena retorted back, her eyes widening as she realized she was shouting. Lena pursed lips and took a deep breath before she tried recomposing herself as she fiddled with her phone, but Kara could tell from the look in her eyes that Lena's cool exterior was starting to chip. "Kara, Lex and the people he is working with are willing to destroy the entire multiverse to take you and your cousin down and everyone else with it. You can not let your guard down. Not for a second. Please." Lena said her voice wavering as she fought to keep it from cracking.

"I-I won't." Kara said a bit surprised at her before moving towards her. "Lena -"

"Stop. I do not want to hear it." Lena said moving her hands up reflexively. Kara pursed and bit her lip as her shoulders and chest tightened.

"But, Lena I-" She said trying again.

"Just forget about it and lets start over from the beginning. Alright?" Lena said holding her hand out for Kara to shake.

Kara stared at Lena's hand her eyebrows furrowing and her lips pursed as though she was considering something incredibly important, but then her face broke into a smile to shake it. "Deal." She said.

"But, I need you to promise me something." Lena asked barely a whisper as Lena gently placed the palm of her hand on hers. Kara froze it was the first time they've had any real physical contact in months, and to put it frankly she had thought it would never happen again. That she lost that privilege.

"Anything." She answered immediately looking up at Lena determinedly.

"We can never keep secrets from each other, again. Not like this." She said gesturing towards Barry and the others. "And-And we have to be honest about things. Including our work." Lena said her eyes shining with a determined look.

"I won't. But, Lena I-" Kara stated firmly.

"You can tell me after you go save the universe from self-imploding because that's about as much as I can deal with. At least for now. Does that sound alright with you?" Lena asked her voice starting to crack again.

Kara smiled ear to ear at her and placed her other hand on top of Lena's. "Definitely. We could go to Big Belly Burger or one of those new restaurants that opened up. We haven't done lunch in what feels like ages." Kara suggested her mind already racing over the millions of possible places they could go to once this was all over.

"That sounds like a plan." Lena said smiling a bit before tightly wrapping her arms around Kara in a warming hug and whispering to her softly "Stay safe, Kara Zor-El."

Kara held onto Lena gripping on to her shoulders as the tears started to pour down. "I will. I promise you." She said, as Lena and Kara both wept and held each other for as long as they needed.

* * *

The crowds of people within the DEO started dispersing as everyone began shuffling to their designated places for their assignments. But, Kara and Lena still stood there wrapped in each other's arms neither really wanting to let the other go. It wasn't until Clark coughed awkwardly from behind them that they detangled themselves from each other.

"You ready?" Clark said looking at Kara as she wiped the last bit of her tears and nodded at him. Both of them giving one last look at their loved ones before they flew off to meet with the others. Kara even caught Clark giving a slight nod towards Lena who was mildly surprised but she smiled at him and nodded back.

Lena watched as Kara and her cousin flew off into the distance until the only thing she could see was the clear blue sky. Lois walked up behind her as she cradled her son in her arms as he slept.

"Shouldn't you be heading to the safe house or med bay?" Lena asked.

Lois smiled. "Clark said the same thing, but I was quite stubborn about staying and assisting everyone with their assignments with the universe at stake and everything. Though, I could say the same about you. Shouldn't you be stuffed in a lab or containment center right now?"

Lena smiled. "Well, I have been told I like to take a lot of risks." She said.

Lois gave a light chuckle. "I don't doubt it. I've done that plenty of times. All of them driving Clark nuts."

Lena gave a smile. "I can imagine. He cares a great deal about you."

Lois smiled blushing slightly. "Yeah, he does. Its almost overbearing. Especially, when I was pregnant with, Jon." She replied lifting her son up slightly as he slept.

"I can imagine." Lena said smiling at the young boy, before turning her attention back to watching the sky.

"You know, Kara cares a great deal about you too." Lois said stepping up beside her.

Lena's fingers tightened in a fist and her eyebrows scrunched together worriedly. "I know." She said her voice hollow.

"But?" She asked.

"Kara is Supergirl. She can't be held back by someone if it means it would cost us the world." Lena replied turning towards Lois her eyes determined, but her voice shook as if she had been repeating a rehearsed line to herself over and over. Lois looked at her like it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard, but with sympathy in her eyes.

"Admirable, but not the entire story." Lois said.

"That is not a lie, Ms. Lane." Lena stated.

"Oh, I believe that's the truth. Though, I don't believe that's the entire reason you won't admit to Kara you care." She replied.

"In what way are you suggesting I care, Ms. Lane? Our relationship is purely- professional." Lena replied fumbling to describe exactly what their relationship was now.

"I think you know." Lois stated her eyes staring back at Lena with her eyes shining as if she already knew the answer that Lena might tell. She had to hand it to Lois. She was definitely a reporter. Even when she didn't have a pen in hand. 

Lena stood there for a second considering her answer. Her shoulders tensing up as she spoke. "Even if I were to admit it. Which, I am not. It would not change anything between us." She stated.

"And, why is that?" She asked.

"Because it has been made evidently clear that she doesn't feel the same." Her voice barely a whisper. Lois smiled sympathetically and placed her hand on top of her shoulder squeezing it comfortingly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Lois stated still holding her son, in her arms. "I should head back to the mission center and see how everyone else is faring. I can't really do much here staring into the sky. Can I?" She said.

Lena smiled. "No, you can't." She replied watching as Lois began walking towards the mission center. "Lois, wait!" Lena said taking a step towards her as she left. "Does it...get any easier?" Lena asked her eyes swirling together in a storm as if searching for an answer to a problem she couldn't quite fix.

Lois looked back at her eyes tired and worn, but with a determined look too. "No, its a challenge every day." She replied.

"How do you...deal with it?" She asked.

"Hope and being a bit stubborn can be a bit of a bonus too." Lois replied.

Lena gave a pained smile. "I don't think a Luthor is allowed to hope." She said.

"Then, you'll be the first." Lois said smiling at her before she began walking back to the mission center. Lena watched Lois until she disappeared. A short moment later, she heard a buzz from her phone. It was Winn. 

"Hey, Winn. I know I should have gotten back earlier but-" Lena said.

"Something's happened. We need you back here in the lab, like now." Winn interjected his voice sounding slightly panicked.

"On my way." She said. Taking one last look at the clear sky before heading back to the lab in the DEO.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Guys. This is the first fanfiction I've written in awhile. I don't know if I am going to write more, but for now this is it. So, I hope you guys liked it. Please message me, if any of you would like to beta read this. I would love to hear your tips and suggestions. Thank you, again for reading this and I hope you guys have a wonderful day.


End file.
